Anniversary
by Forever Young Mezmeric
Summary: John confronts Kitty for the first time after he's left with Magneto.


**Anniversary**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

John confronts Kitty for the first time since he left with Magneto.

The ringing of a phone wakes me up from my sleep. I groan, hoping the ringing will cease and it doesn't. With a yawn I reach over to my nightstand and grab my cell phone and after taking one glimpse at that number I'm not so tired anymore, but extremely pissed. Three weeks, it's been three weeks since I last saw or heard from him. I answer the phone, "Where the hell are you?"

"Ouch, no hello or I missed you baby?" He snickers.

"Cut the bullshit," I snap, his usual smart ass comments don't amuse me this time.

"What bullshit Kitten?" He asks, playing games with me, "I'd just like some acknowledgement besides 'where the hell are you?' A friendly hello would be nice."

"John," I try to adjust my tone a bit, "Where are you?"

"Didn't they tell you?" I bite my lip, so it's true. He really did take off with Magneto. He really did permanently leave the mansion. He always talked about leaving, but leaving together not going off and joining the opposing side!

"I didn't wanna believe them," I bite my lip to try to stop from crying but it doesn't work.

"Oh god Kitten are you crying?" His bad ass voice turns into the soft one I remember. "Look out your window," I don't even have to, to realize he's out there. I choke back the rest of my tears and get a hold of myself.

"Why are you here?" I choke back the rest of my tears and get a hold of myself.

"It's our one year anniversary," He replies.

"I wasn't aware we're still together!" I yell, "You left this place, you left me!"

"Last time I checked, we never broke up," Another smart ass remark.

"You seriously think we can be together? You're the enemy now," Don't cry, keep yourself together.

"And little Kitty Pryde is too much of a goody, goody to go out with the enemy," I break down crying again. I hear him let out a long sigh, I'm not sure whether he feels bad, which is what John would do, or if he's just irritated with me, which is what Pyro would do.

" It's not so bad. We can have a little Romeo and Juliet relationship. You know like the balcony scene and we're on opposing sides but we don't let that keep us apart."

"Yeah I know John because I actually read and they both killed themselves for the other and I would never kill myself over you," I snap, that may be a lie but he doesn't have to know that. "Go away; I'm not coming out there."

"Kit," He sighs, he keeps switching back from smart ass to actually giving a shit about me.

"Don't 'Kit' me. I loved you John and you just took off and decided to call three weeks later. You go and join the enemy and assume I'd be okay with it," I say.

"Oh I knew you wouldn't be okay with it," He admits.

"I loved you John! I even let you talk me into having…" I can't bring myself to say the word, "And you just leave me to be Magneto's bitch!"

"I believe in Magneto's cause," He says sternly, "And not that whole mutant and human peace shit Xavier believes in. I'm not asking you to join the Brotherhood too I'm just asking you to accept that I have."

"I accept the fact that my ex boyfriend is apart of the Brotherhood," I say, knowing that's exactly what he doesn't want to hear. He doesn't respond, I look out my window to see if he's still there and he's not just then my door swings open. "How'd you get in here?"

"Nobody changed the security codes," He steps into the room.

"Someone's gonna know you're here," But why am I so concerned if he gets caught? It's easy to be mean and angry over the phone but now I can't be and I don't know why.

"I don't care if the crippled old man senses my mind here or if the hairy man smells me," I try not to laugh, remember you're mad, angry, and furious! "If you're going to break up with me then I want you to do it in person."

"I…" He cuts me off before I can say what I want to say.

"But I'm going to put my ego to the side for a second so just listen. I love you Kitty Pryde and you mean a lot to me and I'm sorry if I hurt you," He sounds so sincere. I sigh, feeling guilty for being a total bitch when this is what he's been wanting to say the whole time.

"I love you too," Is all I can say he walks over to me and pulls me into a tight hug, "We can make this work, right?"

"Yeah, and if it doesn't we can come to an agreement. I'll leave the Brotherhood and you leave the X-Men and we start our own life," That actually doesn't sound like that bad of an idea.

"Ok," I say, "But only if it doesn't work."

"Happy anniversary Kitten."


End file.
